Lezareno mercenaries
by fried seagull
Summary: What happen when Regal create a mercenary team composed of his friend? Happen 1 years and a half after Tales of Symphonia. Pairing inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its character all that belong to Namco. If only I could, why can't I own Namco.*Sob***

**Kratos: Blame your fate.**

Chapter one

It already had been one years and a half since the worlds had been united, during the last journey of regeneration. Every member of this grand journey parted way when it was over, but fate has decided otherwise, or maybe Regal did. One year after the end of the journey, due to an increased frequency of monster attack Lezareno president, Regal Bryant, who smelled the good opportunity created the Lezareno mercenary branch. For this business plan to function, he needed good warrior and more importantly people in who he could put his trust.

He went looking for his old companion since they all filled that description. He found Colette and Lloyd first, since they were traveling all around Symphonia in a quest to find all exsphere and they stopped at Altamira. Colette wasn't really hard to convince.

_Flashback_

_Colette and Lloyd were walking together down the street, in front of the casino in Altamira, when they heard a loud cry they both started to run in the direction of the noise. The source of all the commotion was a poor little girl whom cat has climbed at the top of a tree._

"_My poor kitty, COMEBACK DOWN MISTER MUMBOJIMBO!" yelled the little girl. _

_Lloyd and Colette looked at each other just an instant before Colette let out her wing and flew to the poor mister Mumbojimbo._

**A.U.: Yeah I know pretty lame name but it's not like it's was going to be a major part of the story...**

"_Yeah, mister Mumbojimbo you're back. Thank chosen of regeneration." said the girl before leaving with her cat. _

_"Hum... I see that the little problem has been solved." pointed out a rather deep voice. _

_The chosen and the eternal swordsman made a quick turnaround to see who was talking to their surprise the one who talked was no other then Regal._

_"REGAL! How have you been?" both said. _

_"I have been pretty well, lately some things to change in the company and you how have you been?" responded El presidente. _

_The gentle idealist answered for the two of them : " Well our journey is not going has good has I wanted since the exsphere are located all around the world and many traveler have exsphere too but other than that it's awesome." _

_"I can see that since you're not bored yet..." casually replied Regal _

_"..." said back Lloyd._

_«I may have an offer that could benefit all of us." Regal said to them._

_"Yeah, we accept" happily answered Miss Brunel._

_"... You don't even know what I want to propose to you." said Regal._

_"I know, but you're our friend so if you say it's a good deal then it is." promptly said Colette._

_"Anyway, here the deal, I want to start a mercenary section in Lezareno and I need people for that people that know how to fight and that I can trust. In exchange, you will be well paid, nourish, lodged and be able to travel around the world while and still being paid and to get in contact with people that may have exsphere." _

_Lloyd and Colette took some time to think about it before Colette said "Sure, I'll be a great mercenary and I'll help puppy and cat in distress."_

_[Sweat drop from Lloyd and Regal] Lloyd put more meat around the bone: "We'll accept since it does seem pretty fair and we do are running low on gald. After all, a place to go other than Dirk's house could be nice and I think Colette already made her decision but if it makes our research for exsphere impossible I'll quit." so the deal was done. Lloyd and Colette were going to be member of the Lezareno Mercenary branch._

_End of flashback_

After that he recruited Sheena

_Flashback_

_Regal was standing in front of the door of the mizuho village while Orochi was going to go search for Sheena who was in the chief house. Her grandfather still hasn't gave her the post of chief, saying that it could wait and that he loved doing that for him it was almost natural, the 10 years in coma hadn't hampered is capacity of chief. __Sheena finally showed up in a burst of__ smoke__._

_After saying the usual salutation, Regal passed to the important point, since he would have the time to talk about the past years when they would travel back to Altamira: "Sheena, I would have an offer to make to you." Sheena asked what was the deal and Regal explained to her in what consisted the deal which was almost the same thing than for Lloyd and Colette except that the reasons she should join were slightly different : " It would be a great thing for you and the others, if you would join since you already have experience in the domain of mission made by small group, also it would mean that you would see the other again and that you would probably gain some experience from this that could be useful when you will be the chief of mizuho." explained Regal._

_The raven haired girl took some time to think about it. It was really interesting since she wanted some action, she could also see her friends from who she hadn't even heard from since a long time also she would be happy to help Regal or the other, but on the other hand she didn't knew if her grandfather would accept. She asked Regal to wait a little bit so she could go search the chief to talk about this matter. It only took second before she was back with him. After some talk with Regal and Sheena, he accepted since it was a good way for him too train is successor and he understood that Sheena really wanted to do go._

_End of flashback_

**A.U. This is the end of my first chapter in the next chapter it will be the sage and Presea and the third one an O.C. and Zelos. I will also talk about Kratos in the next chapter and is not so happy live on Derris-Kharlan. Please rate and review also tell me if my character are too OOC. I want them to look has much has possible like the one from Tales of Symphonia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its character...**

Chapter 2

It was quiet, so quiet that it was annoying. Even with is angelic hearing Kratos couldn't hear a sound. He was really upset with the fact that he was stuck on Derris-Kharlan, but that wasn't constructive and the only one to blame was himself.

Then, he heard a little sound that grow stronger until he could identify was the sound of wing flapping.

"Oh no, not him." thought Kratos.

He just finished he just had the time to finish that sentence before an angel entered the room and with is rather un-melodic and monotone voice he said: "Lord Kratos, do you need anything?" Kratos just shook his head in a way that only an idiot couldn't see that it was a no, but then the angel proved that the education level on Derris-Kharlan was not something to be proud of.

"Does you're silence must be saw has a yes, since who don't talk consent, or maybe the move you did with your head must have a signification." said the angel.

"It mean, I don't need anything" replied Kratos calmly even if he was feeling a melange of despair and anger in the fact that he was with so dumb people and that he just wanted to be somewhere else anywhere would be fine just far away from Derris-Kharlan but it was impossible.

"I see so, I'll go." said the angel while he went out of the room.

Kratos sighed heavily after the angel exited the room, even when he was in cruxis he didn't had all that attention from the angel, they were usually doing that with either Pronyma or Yggdrasill. He usually got cleared of those annoying moment by passing most of his time on Symphonia or by finding some job to do. It just angered him more to be on Derris-Kharlan he was the single really intelligent being, he couldn't have an intelligent conversation with anyone, he would never smell the fresh air again or anything in link with Symphonia but the worst for him was the fact that he would never see his son, Lloyd, again since he was going to stay there for eternity. He started wondering how much time it would take before becoming crazy.

**A.U. It doesn't really have a direct link with the story but I'll bring Kratos back from this hell with the less mental damage possible in another chapter and it was fun to imagine what was living Kratos.**

During that time on Symphonia, Mister Bryant was remembering when he convinced Presea to join the mercenary team.

_Flashback_

_Regal stood in front of a door with a little plaque on it with: "Lezareno luck charm fabrication" he knocked on the door. To be answered by a pink haired girl._

"_May I come in Presea?" politely asked Regal._

"_Since you are the president of the company and so own that local, I think the _

_answer would be yes. I don't even think that it needs to be asked." replied Presea. _

"_No, Presea that's politeness, I think you already knew that or were you trying to make a joke." said Regal a slight smile on his face._

"_I see that this attempt to make a joke failed." said Presea with an almost imperceptible touch of sadness in her voice._

"_No, it was okay." said Regal while entering the room._

"_Genis' attitude really rubbed on her she even try to make joke." thought happily Regal thinking of the silver-haired boy that came from time to time to see Presea when he wasn't somewhere trying to stop the discrimination against half-elf with his older sister Raine._

"_So, Presea do you like working here?" asked Regal._

"_Yes, Regal even if it's get lonely." replied Presea._

"_I see, would you like to change of job because, I got an offer to make to you. The thing is that I'm starting a new branch in Lezareno, a mercenary part, and I need people to work in it. There is already some member in it that you already know." said Regal_

"_Who are the person with who I would work?" asked Presea._

"_Well, actually there is Lloyd, Colette, Sheena and I'll try to convince everybody else from our journey to unite the world to join." answered Regal._

_Presea accept the offer and so another member joined this already epic crew._

_End of Flashback_

Regal smiled while thinking about Presea and Genis. Those thoughts leaded to remember the moment he recruit the Sage.

_Flashback_

_Regal just heard that the Sage were currently in Sybak preaching for tolerance when treating with half-elf like them. So he jumped on is Rheaird and went in the direction of Sybak. After some time flying, he finally arrived at Sybak, where he found Genis waiting for his sister outside the Inn. So he went to talk to him. When the mana master saw him he jumped and started to run in is direction a big grind in his face. He then tried to make him a bear hug but just resulted to do a normal one. Regal asked him if he had some time to spare or if he was needed elsewhere. Genis responded that he had all the time he needed since his sister decided to teach some poor soul about the importance of some ruin. So Regal started to talk to Genus about Lezareno mercenary branch._

"_I must admit that it's really tempting but I'm not sure that I can accept since I'm still trying to stop the racism against the half-elf." Said Genis_

"_I understand that and I already planned this so every member of the team will have an amount of spare time for activity like this one and you will still be able to do it when you will go on a mission." replied Regal._

"_My other interrogation was about who was already there." asked Genis._

"_Well, for the moment the team is composed of Lloyd, Sheena, Colette and Presea." said Regal, at the moment that the last name was spoken the eyes of Genis went wide, and then he shouted: "Where do I sign!"_

"_Sign what, Genis Sage?" said a rather angry voice coming from behind him then before he got the time to turn around he got slap behind the head by his sister._

"_Ouch sis, no need to be so violent I was just going to join the mercenary team of Regal." whined Genis._

"_You were going to do what!" shouted Raine before whacking him again._

_Regal decided that Genis suffered enough and explain to Raine what was going on. She was a bit reluctant to join but when he started to talk about chance of going where there is ruin or Lloyd stopped studying since he is alone she joined his point of view and accepted to join with Genis._

_End of Flashback_

**A.U. chapter two ended so next one is Zelos and my O.C. I may add again some Kratos stuff in it but that's about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its character.**

Chapter 3

Regal remembered how he recruited the ex-chosen Zelos Wilder.

_Flashback_

_Regal was marching in Meltokio knowing exactly where he was going in this big city. He was going to see a friend by the name of Zelos. He finally got to the mansion of the Wilder. He was greeted by Sebastian, the butler of Zelos, who made him enter the main room. It didn't take too much time to Zelos to show up. Zelos greeted Regal warmly before sitting in a couch. He made sign to Regal that he may sit too. Zelos asked too Regal if he came to see him for the same reason that he saw all the other. Regal answered honestly that it was one of the reason. Zelos then said: "Well, Mister Bryant, if you want to recruit me then convince me."_

"_To begin all the others are already in the group, you would be with them."_

"_That may be interesting. To have the possibility to work with my "voluptuous" hunny Sheena, but it will take more since I don't need to work with them to see my friend." _

"_When I'm talking to work with the other, I mean to live in the new headquarters so, for example, with Sheena 24 hours a day. In second place, it also means to go away from Meltokio and all the stuff you love some much as reception and all the little game of the high society" Said Regal a little smile on his face knowing his argument was pretty strong._

"_To go away from the nobility, the life of chosen and all the stuff I'm caught in here. This is perfect, Zelos, you must take this opportunity it's the closest thing you can have to live a normal life." thought Zelos. "I must admit, it's interesting but what would happen of Sebastian during that time?" asked Zelos to Regal._

"_I may have a place at Lezareno or he can retire he's in the time for that or anything he want I think he is old enough to make is choice." _

_Zelos then stood up and said to Regal: "I'll go see Sebastian and depending on his answer I may accept or not you're offer." Zelos went back to see his butler and after a long time, a very long time Zelos returned and said with joy: "So, where is the paper I'm supposed to sign." the ancient team was finally back together and Sebastian was finally retiring with a pension that would make any butler jealous._

_End of flashback_

Regal then thought of the last member that was recruited in the mercenary team. He was named Timothy.

_Flashback_

_He just finished dealing with Zelos and he was marching to get out of Meltokio. When, he saw someone he never expected to see again, especially in Meltokio, to see him again wasn't a surprise in itself but that he wasn't trying to flee from guard was more surprising. He went to see him and talk to him: "It's been a long time, Timothy." The man who was approximately the middle of is twenty turned around then to see Regal. He stared at the face of Regal some time before his eye went wide and he said: "Regal, how did you recognize me, it's been more than 5 years. I thought I changed enough that people wouldn't recognize me." _

"_How can I not recognize you, I own you my live."_

"_I guess so. What bring you to have a discussion with me?" _

"_I just wanted to talk since it been a long time. What are you doing in Meltokio, getting in trouble again?" _

"_No, I stopped to be on the side of illegality, I was just looking for a job." _

"_You stopped illegal stuff. Then what happened to Will?" _

_The eye of Timothy looked at Regal with sadness in his eye and he just said: "Let's just say he got caught for the last time..."_

"_Oh, I should have convinced him to stop that." _

"_I don't think he would have listened." _

"_I'll like to know what happened, maybe not now, but one day I'll need to know. He was my friend." _

"_Yes, I understand. Regal, you think I have a chance in the arena?" _

"_Yes, you always had a natural ability to fight with anything you had sword, dagger, fist, food tray and it wouldn't be the first time you'd be in the pit." _

"_I guess just like that time, When we were in jail me and Will just got arrested for having tried to steal from the Cromwell. You were already able to fight with your feet but you were starting to learn the Traubel style. It was seven years ago" _

"_Yes, you were approximately fourteen years old. Some of the other convict decided to beat me up to pass time." _

"_They got you from the back and threw you on the floor. You tried to get up but you didn't have the balance for that and they started to beat you. That's when I decided to intervene; I thought it wasn't fair; I got one of them on the head with my food tray. He turned to attack me; I blocked the two first attacks with the tray before hitting him again in the face breaking his jaw. I was lucky to have an exsphere at the time even if I still don't know where it comes from. The two others, try to attack me but Will got in the fight too, he never let me do something that stupid alone, he took the arm of the first one and broke it then he punched him three time, mizuho style as he would say, before that one went knock-out too. During that time, I punched the other guy in the stomach and while he was bending in pain my knee got to his chin and that was it third knock-out." Narrated Timothy_

"_Yes, then you got send with Will in the pit but you got lucky they just threw a rogue. The two of you won easily. Will scolded you pretty hard after that and the prison chief decided that food tray would not be used again." _

"_Yeah, Will was like a father to me, the further I can recall he was there for me. If he didn't have been there I would never have that keycrest for my exsphere. I never understood how he went all the way to Sybak just for that." _

"_Timothy, you won't have to go in the arena to make money" _

"_How do you know? You got an offer?" _

_Regal explained to Timothy what the offer was. Timothy and so the team was finally complete._

_End of flashback_

**A.U. Now that the characters are set there will be more action and stuff. Also, expect another Kratos scene too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its character. **

**A.N : thanks to MoonLight M3lody for helping me with my story. **

Chapter 4

Regal had been flying for a long time before he reached his destination. It's was a quiet place near the Ossa trail. It was there that the Lezareno mercenaries' base was established. It was surrounded by forest and you could see a small river flowing near. The base had been constructed there for many reasons. The first thing, it was far away from any major town like Meltokio, Flanoir, Altamira or Palmacosta which was useful, since they didn't want to be harassed by people or by Zelos hunnies. The second, it was really quiet and peaceful, something great for a place that is supposed to be for relaxation after a mission. The last reason, the spot was nice and big enough for the base. The base itself looked more like a regular house or a big cottage than a mercenary base. It was a big house made of stone with a chimney on the side. There were also many windows so the light would come inside the house. The interior was pretty simple, there was a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and nine sleeping rooms.

Regal was going to see how his friends were after one week and to relax from his administrative work. It was quite relaxing walking in the forest with only the sound of bird accompanying. Then, the melodic voice of Sheena pierced the peaceful atmosphere: "You, pathetic excuse for a chosen!" followed by the sound of a slap. You could hear Zelos whining: "You're so violent, hunny." just to be slapped again by Sheena. Regal couldn't help but smile at those sounds, even after one year and a half this was the sound that everything was going fine. He finally reached the house. Before he had the time to knock at the door, it was opened by a red-haired male who stumbled into Regal. "Hey Regal, it's you. Everyone, Regal is here." shouted the magic swordsman.

It didn't take long for Regal to be surrounded by his friends. He was assaulted by questions from his friends. After answering all those questions, he entered the house and everybody went back to their occupation. Genis went back to the kitchen since he was the one who was supposed to cook. Raine went back to her reading. Zelos decided to take a little nap to pass the time. Presea went to help Genis. Lloyd and Timothy went outside to spar. Sheena and Colette decided to follow them. Regal decided to take a walk around the house.

Lloyd and Timothy were standing face to face. Lloyd was with his trusted swords and Timothy holding a bastard sword. Lloyd rose in the air shouting: "Rising falcon" before thrusting in the direction of Timothy. Timothy jumped sideway and slashed with his sword but he missed Lloyd, who was back on his two feet and started to attack again. Timothy kept blocking the swords of Lloyd before jumping back and slashing at the level of the stomach. The attack was so fast that Lloyd almost hadn't the time to block. Timothy attacked furiously before pushing Lloyd away with a beast. Before Lloyd got up, Timothy was already in front of him his sword pointing toward his chest while he was saying: "Match, I won." with a smile in his face.

They want back inside in time to see everyone sitting around the table. While Genis proudly entered with his paella. Soon everybody was enjoying the food and talking to each other. Then, Regal stood up and said: "Since I'm here, I'm going to assign you your first mission." there sound of joy coming from everybody around the table. They were all lacking action especially Lloyd who was getting bored. There were three missions. The first mission was to assure the security during a wedding of important Tethe'allan nobles who have made many enemies. The second mission was to escort a travelling merchant from Triet to Iselia. The last mission was to investigate caravan attack from bandit near Palmacosta. After some time talking together the team were formed. Lloyd and Colette were going to the wedding, Timothy, Sheena and Zelos were going to escort the merchant, Presea, Genis and Raine were the one with the investigation mission.

Later that same day, Lloyd was staring at the star. Then with a little smile, he said: "Hey Kratos, I mean Dad. It's funny. I remembered that time we talked about what we were going to do after the journey of regeneration ended. I said I was going to travel around the world in a boat and that I wouldn't be a mercenary. Looks like I got mistaken. I hope you will come back here and work with us."

During that time on Derris-Kharlan

**A.U. Yeah, Kratos moment**

Kratos was looking at the sheet on his desk. On this sheet was a plan, if you could call that a plan. The closest definition of this would be a drawing of a 5-years old kid. Next to the desk was standing an angel. He looked at the angel and angrily said: "I asked for a vehicle that could take me back to Symphonia and you get me that drawing." The angel then looked at Kratos and asked him to follow. He walked a long time before entering a big room where many angels stood next to a pile of scrap. Kratos asked what this thing was and he was answered that it was a space ship. His face became white with fear and anger. Fear, because he was thinking that if he entered this he would surely die in a horrible way. Anger, because the best thing ten angels could come up with for spaceship was this. He asked if he could have a demonstration. One of the angels stepped forward, took a helmet sitting near the ship and climbed a pile of metal that was used as stairs. He got in the cockpit and pushed some button. A loud noise was heard before the ship slowly launch off. Kratos looked at the ship that was going out of the room by a large hole that was made from the numerous accidents that occurred during the construction of the vehicle. It then went high into the sky and finally into space. Then, a big light was saw and nothing. The spaceship was no more. The seraph just went back inside thinking that it could have been him in that spaceship. The Derris-Kharlan air force took quite a blow but at least Kratos understood something he was going to make the blueprints next time.

**A.U. Sorry for the time it took to update I got many things to do but now it is over. Next chapter will be the first mission.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its character**

**Chapter 5: Wedding protector**

Lloyd was standing near Colette in a corner of the room. They were at that wedding for already two hours and Lloyd was starting to get bored. He couldn't take much more time to sit and do nothing else than listen to the old priest talking. He looked at Colette who seemed to be enjoying herself. The eternal swordsman decided to keep himself from saying how much the ceremony was boring since it would make Colette sad, to change his mind, checked around the room to see if there was anything suspicious. The big white room had enough place for two hundred people. It was full with bench for the attendants to sit. At the end of the room there were the stage were the wedding actually took place. On the right side, there was a balcony. Lloyd then saw a movement on the balcony. He got up and started to walk in the direction of the stairs. While he was getting up Colette took his arm and asked him: "Lloyd, where are you going we must not go away during the ceremony in would be impolite." Lloyd answered: "I'm going to check the balcony, I think I saw something it won't be too long."

Lloyd walked at a fast pace until he reached the stair. He climbed the stair silently with one sword drawn. The swordsman reached the door. On the balcony, there were two men. Both of them were getting stuff out from a hole in the wall. They already got a bow and many arrows. The man that was the closest to the hole took out two swords before putting a plate back on the hole. He threw one of the swords at the other men and they got closer to the edge of the balcony. That was the moment Lloyd chose to attack. He closed up and he slashed one of them in the back. The attack made the man fell in pain. The other one had the time to turn around. He swung his sword at the head of Lloyd who blocked it with one of his sword. Lloyd took out his other sword and counter-attacked with it. His adversary pared the blow. Lloyd continued on his attack, barely letting the other block his sword. During that time, the one that was left on the floor got back on his feet. He slowly got to Lloyd and tried to stab him on the back. At the same time Lloyd stepped on the side to get away from the other assassin. Lloyd used the confusion of the men to knock out one of them with a fierce demon fang and throw the other one to the ground with a heavy tiger blade. He lifted the man of the ground and he shoved him against the wall. Lloyd asked the man why he wanted to assassinate, Octavio Rufin, the man that was getting wed. He just shook his head. Lloyd lifted him higher and he shook him a little. The man just kept smiling. Lloyd dropped him on the floor and he just walked away from him. He walked to the side of the balcony and made sign to the guards that were on the first floor. They came and took away the assassins. Lloyd got back to his seat. The ceremony hadn't been stopped during the event. He got back in time to see the end of the ceremony. Everyone got up and they moved to the other room.

The room itself was simple. There were some collumns and the ceiling was a big window that let the moonlight enter the room. It was the perfect place for the rest of the night when people would start to dance. The band who was supposed to play was standing in corner of the room. The band started with a slow music. The middle of the room was soon taken by the numerous couple that were attending the wedding. Miss Brunel was looking at the couples dancing; she turned to Lloyd and asked him: "Would like to dance?" Lloyd said: "I don't know, I'm not a really good dancer." but when he looked at the eyes of Colette that were almost shining of joy. He just made a smile and accepted the offer even if he knew that he couldn't dance to save his own life. They walked to the dance floor that was delimited by the people standing in circle. She turned around to look at Lloyd and waited until he got in position. Lloyd looked around to see how the other people did. He then put a hand on the hip of Colette he took Colette's hand with the other. They started to dance slowly but surely with Lloyd imitating the other noble that danced.

Everything was going fine. Both heroes were enjoying themselves and there wasn't any threat around. When the song was over they exited the dance floor. While they were going through the crowd Colette tripped. She landed on some noble who fell on the floor. When the noble touched the floor there was a muffled sound of metal knocking against something. The noble just got up and swept himself. Colette instantly apologized. The man just said that it was okay and walked away. Colette and Lloyd continued to walk a bit. Lloyd asked Colette: "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright but I'm a little bit worried for that man. He may not look like it but must be really feeble since he needed to wear metallic equipment under is clothes. I hope he wasn't hurt by his fall." Lloyd looked at Colette puzzled. He didn't believe that the man needed an armor to protect himself.

Lloyd started to run in the direction of Octavio knowing that he was in danger. When Colette saw Lloyd going she decided to follow him. She didn't have difficulty to follow him even if she was wearing her "Fair Lady" clothes, in fact, it was easier to run clothed like this than with her regular clothes. She saw Lloyd tackling the armoured man, who fell on the floor letting a dagger fall from his hand. The man pushed Lloyd away and drew a blade. He tried to attack Octavio and his wife. But he was stopped by one of Colette's chakram. Lloyd took that moment to sweep the assassin with his leg. He was rapidly arrested by the guard that came because of the ruckus.

Octavio who was shocked by this reckless attempt to assassinate himself managed to thanks Lloyd and Colette. It took some time before the guest started to relax again. The rest of the evening went without any incident. Lloyd and Colette were pretty happy when it was over. They congratulated the young married couple and said goodbye. Then they ran to their Rheaird and took off in the direction of home.

**A.N. I hope you liked the chapter and all. Next one if Timothy, Zelos and Sheena mission. So please review and I'll try to update soon.** **Thanks again to Moonlight M3lody for beta-reading me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of Symphonia or its characters.**

**A.N : Thanks to ****Moonlight M3lody for the beta-reading.  
**

**Chapter 6: Before the mission**

Timothy was walking in direction of the oasis with Sheena and Zelos. They were in Triet waiting for the man they were supposed to was supposed to be in the city in one day. They were left to roam around for that day. They reached the oasis and sat under the shadow of a palm tree. Timothy put the bag that he was carrying on the ground and he said, "Why was I the one carrying the food from the base to here. My back is killing me, Zelos could have helped."

"Well, it's simple why you were the one that carried all, it's because I can't fall low enough for those kind of tasks and I won't want my precious Sheena to carry it." said Zelos with a grin. During that time, Sheena took out the sandwich and the ingredients for the potato salad. Timothy was looking at Zelos with the mouth agape. The red-haired man started to laugh when he saw Timothy's face. While he was laughing Timothy walked next to him, then he took off his shirt that was soaked with sweat thanks to the hot temperature and the fact that he had a bag on his back for the last 3 hours. After that, he proceeded to quickly put it on Zelos' face while he was fighting to get the shirt off, Timothy grabbed Zelos and threw him in water. Zelos' head emerged from the water and he yelled: "What was that for?"

"I thought that you needed some water after that long time in the sun." said Timothy before turning around. He walked in the direction the direction of Sheena who stayed behind and was now laughing. He sat next to her and then he asked her, "Do you want some help with the potato salad?"

"You can help me to peel the potato." answered Sheena. She threw a potato at Timothy who caught it with ease. Then, he took out a knife from one of his pockets and started to work. He peeled the potato with speed and efficiency almost unnatural. Sheena who was still peeling her first potato watched him finishing peeling his fourth potato before asking him: "When did you learn to cook? You really are something, even last week you were really good."

"When I was younger, I usually ended being the one that did the cooking. Since Will wasn't really good. For my talents with the potato, it came from one of ours misadventures. One day we needed to go to Flanoir, since we heard of valuable stuff that was exposed there. So we got on a boat in secret. During the trip, I got caught but I was lucky enough to not be thrown in the sea, I needed to work in the kitchen and I peeled potato for one week non-stop." said Timothy with a smile. Zelos finally got back from his swimming session and sat next to them.

They finished the lunch and ate without any special event. Timothy got up and went to the oasis to search some water to wash the dishes. During that time, Zelos was going to get up when Sheena said: "Where are you going like that? You are going to help us to wash the dishes."

'I guess I cannot say no. but still, I guess it will not hurt to try.' thought Zelos. Then, he turned around to look at Sheena and said: "No, I prefer to take a little nap under that palm tree over there." with this said he went away under the palm tree but stopped when he heard Sheena getting up. This was the sign that he was in trouble, again. He turned around, but he was too late, he just heard: "This wasn't a question, you dumb chosen." Then he was hit by Sheena's fist "ouch, not the face": whined Zelos with his hands in front of his face in case of any other attack, but none came, instead he felt his shirt being pulled. He was pulled by Sheena until they reached a big bowl full of water with the dirty dishes in it. He let out a small groan and started to wash the dishes.

They were washing the dishes for some times when they heard a loud splash followed by shouts. The trio looked in the direction of the noise and saw a kid struggling in the water. Zelos was the fastest to react and sprinted in the direction of the oasis. While he was running he threw his vest away. He reached the water and dove. He reached the poor kid, whom started to drown and was slowly sunk into the depth of the water. Zelos dove deeper and grabbed him. Then, he started to swim for the nearest beach with the kid in his arm. Timothy and Sheena ran to him when he reached the beach and took the kid. They put him on the ground and Zelos casted first aid on him. The kid expulsed the water from his lung and started to breathe again. He got up on his feet and looked around him to see who saved him. Then, he said to Zelos: "Thanks mister."

"Why were you in the water if you can't swim?" asked Zelos with interrogation in his voice. The little kid looked at him and answered: "I was thrown in the water, by some bad guys."

"Why would they do that, to some poor kid?" angrily said Sheena. During that time, Timothy turned around to look at their picnic area and he was some men looking in their stuff. He yelled: "What are you doing with our stuff!" they turned around and saw Timothy running at them, they started to run in fear. Timothy, followed by Sheena, started to run after them. While, Zelos stayed with the kid who was saying: "That's them. Those are the bad guys who threw me in the water." with his little finger pointed in rage in the direction of the thieves. The muggers started to run through the crowd, pushing the people that were in their way on the ground or in the merchandise stand that were next to the road. When they reached the center place there was a big smoke explosion.

Then, the muggers disappeared and the only thing that was left was three chimeras. One of the chimeras assaulted a villager but he was stopped by Timothy who jumped from a roof and landed on his head. The monster fell on the floor and Timothy started to run in the direction of the two others. The others chimeras decided to attack Timothy since he was the major threat around. They attacked him from both sides. Timothy did a gracious backward somersault to dodge them. The two lion-headed monsters bumped into each other. The one that fell earlier on the ground was now standing at the back on Timothy. It was going to breathe fire on him but never had the time. The chimera was hit on the side by a card. When the card touched the monster's side, it exploded and the fire-breathing creature was thrown in a wall. Timothy swiftly turned around to see the source of the ruckus and saw Sheena jumping from a building roof on the ground. He looked at the unconscious chimera and said: "Thanks, Sheena," before he went back to the fight. The chimeras that were still standing looked at him with fire in their eyes. They charged him; Timothy rolled on the side to evade the first blow and jumped above the second. "Hey, I would like some more help here Sheena." Said Timothy, while he turned around to look what his purple-clad ally was doing. He saw her standing with a card in front of her while a blue circle with runes on the edge. Seeing that she was summoning, Timothy took the job to act as a decoy until she finished her summoning. He jumped on the first chimera like he would do to ride a horse. The chimera didn't like that; it started to try to bite Timothy with his snake head that proudly stood at the end of his tail. The chimera only resulted to inflict itself more damage has Timothy eluded the attack. He heard: "I call upon the maiden of the mist, I summon thee, come, Undine!" then he saw Undine standing in the middle of the place. The apparition was followed by gigantic water column coming from the grounds that sent the chimeras to the sky. The chimeras fell and didn't get up afterward.

Sheena looked at Timothy and asked him: "Where were your weapons?" he looked at her before looking at the ground and scratched the back of his head. He said: "I might have left them at our picnic site." Sheena looked at him, unbelieving; she understood that he wasn't joking. She sighed and said: "I never thought I would see someone light-headed as Lloyd."

They went back to the picnic area where Zelos was sleeping under a tree. They finished the rest on the cleaning and woke Zelos before they headed for the Inn.

**A.N. Hope you like it. Again, please review and if you have any idea for a mission or anything just say it in a review.**


End file.
